Let You Go
by nowFORsomethingDiFFERENT
Summary: Rory can't decide between Logan and Jess. Not Sure if it will be Literai or Rogan. Please review so you can tell me which way to go. WARNING! Rating may change in other chapters.
1. Let You Go

Let You Go

It wasn't what you call perfect, not even semi-perfect. It was nondescript and nothing could change that. Her eyes landed on his sleeping form, he looked so different; so innocent. She had to do this, had to go to Philadelphia, she had to see him.

_Broken promises, but you don't really mind_

_It's not the first time and you know it, don't you know_

_Tell me why you only smile inside_

_But when you break me down to nothing, don't you know_

No one could understand what was going on in her mind. He had hurt her, it was easy to see, but what was invisible was his pain. Rory had hurt Jess, but on the surface no one could see.

_It's not like I haven't tied over and over again_

_Stupid fights, wrong of right_

_Goodbye_

Logan stirred and opened his eyes. "Please don't do this." He let out a breath. "It doesn't have to be this way."

She responded with a weary smile. Her mind was filled with doubt, almost as much doubt as Logan's.

_I remember when you came with me that night_

_We said forever that you would never let me go_

_But here I am again with nothing left inside_

_Know I don't wanna, but I gotta let you go_

It had been months, long months. She had to admit she missed Jess. It wasn't anything anyone could understand, not even her best friend. She had failed to call her mother yet, but she knew she should take her time.

"Rory…" His voice begging her. "I'm sorry."

She looked at him with sympathy. "Logan, this had nothing to do with you…It's just something I have to do."

_You're the one mistake I really didn't mind_

_So beautiful, unmerciful_

_You took me down, too little and too late_

_See now I know your kind, you fake it easy just to please me_

_Don't you know?_

"At least tell me why." He looked at her with pleading eyes. But Rory couldn't respond because she honestly didn't know.

"I would if I could. I don't know, Logan. Please just get over it, pretend like you never knew me." She grabbed tight on to his hand.

"I love you…" His voice sounding raspy. Logan lowered his eyes and wrapped the sheet around his body.

"I'm sorry…Logan…I just have to do this." Rory couldn't look into his eyes, after she had caused him so much pain.

_It's not like we haven't tried over and over again_

_Sleepless nights, wrong or right_

_Goodbye_

"When will you be back?" He didn't want to know, he needed to know. She looked away and noticed pictures of them together. Rory sighed.

"I…I don't know." She looked into his deep blue eyes and tears formed on her own eyes. She hadn't meant to hurt Logan, it just happened.

Logan ran a hand through his hair. Rory had to smile; she loved when he ran his hands through his hair. She had thought it was cute but now it was out of pure pain. Rory was surprised; she had hurt the big man on campus. And now she had to live up to it everyday.

"Do you…do you love him?" Logan let his hands loosen and the sheet that had surrounded his legs fell down.

_I remember when you came with me that night_

_We said forever that you would never let me go_

_But here I am again with nothing left inside_

_Know I don't wanna, but I gotta let you go_

Rory looked down and smiled softly. Honestly, she didn't know if she was in love with Jess, but every time she thought about him; she smiled. "Logan…" Her voice pleading, no begging, that she didn't have to answer the question.

"Do you love me?" It broke her heart, seeing his wounded expression. The only thing on her mind was saying yes, but right now; she didn't know if she could.

"Do you love me?" He repeated softer now, his voice full of fear. "You know, Rory, you say so much when you don't say anything." Logan lied back down and closed his eyes, hoping that when he reopened she would still be there.

But she was gone. Her bags and suitcase had been removed from the room. Logan's body was filled with emptiness. He felt his body heat up and ran over and smashed all the pictures of him and Rory together.

They were broken up. And this time, he knew she wasn't going to come back and there was nothing Logan Huntzberger could do.

Rory stood in front of apartment number 14 at 6063 Roosevelt Blvd. waiting for Jess to arrive. She assumed he was at work. The new responsible Jess scared her sometimes.

Hours later, Jess walked up to the apartment shocked by his visitor. He let out a sigh and tried to think off what she would be doing here.

"Rory…" Jess let out. She turned around shocked to find him standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I really don't know. Wow, this was a mistake in itself. I'm sorry, Jess. I…" She tried to walk away but he stopped her.

"What are you doing here?" He repeated with the same eagerness in his voice. This time he had a grip on her shoulder, preventing her from running away.

"I…I missed you. I had to…to see you. I don't know it sounds stupid." Rory lowered her head. Looking at Jess was out of the question.

"It's not stupid. I…I wanted to see you to." Jess walked closer to her and opened his apartment door. "You can crash here. I have an extra room. That is if you want." Rory nodded and followed him inside.


	2. What's Left Of Me

Logan tried to pay attention, he honestly did. But whatever Paris was yelling at him about wasn't with him.

It kept playing in his head. Over and over again. She had left him, for someone else. He loved her; she was the first girl he had ever loved. But she just didn't love him back. He put his hand on his had and sighed.

_Watch my life pass me by_

_In the rearview mirror_

_Pictures frozen in time_

_Are becoming clearer_

_I don't wanna waste another day_

_Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

"Are you listening to me, Huntzberger?" Paris waved a head in front of his face.

"Of course I'm listening to you, Geller." Logan couldn't help but smirk at Paris's crazy ways.

'_Cause I want you_

_And I feel you crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger, like a burning_

_To find that place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken and I'm faded_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be_

_But you can have what's left of me_

"Oh yeah…what did I just say?" She crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah…what did I just say?" Paris glared and a smile crept upon Logan's face. "Sorry, Paris. I've got other things on my mind."

_I've been dying inside, little by little_

_No where to go, but going out of my mind_

_In endless circles_

_Running from myself until_

_You gave me a reason for standing still_

"What? Daddy won't buy you a new car." Paris smirked at her own joke, but he wasn't even listening anymore. "Huntzberger! I am the editor, okay, and I tell you what to do."

'_Cause I want you_

_And I feel you crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger, like a burning_

_To find that place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken and I'm faded_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be_

_But you can have what's left of me_

"I know…I know. Listen, Paris, could you give me a break today. I've had a hard morning." He let out the sigh that was building.

"No! I wouldn't even do that for Rory and she's my best friend." Logan lowered his head at her name. "You guys broke up, huh. Sorry to hear that."

_I'm falling faster barley breathing_

_Give me something to believe in_

_Tell me it's not all in my head_

_Take what's left of this man_

_Make me whole once again_

"I'm okay." Logan let his hands fall to his side, he needed to be alone.

"Where is Rory, anyway? She was supposed to be here two minutes ago." Paris walked over to Logan.

'_Cause I want you_

_And I feel you crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger, like a burning_

_To find that place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken and I'm faded_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be_

_But you can have what's left of me_

"She left. Okay, I'm an idiot. She fell in love with someone else. And she just left." Logan relaxed his shoulders and Paris put an arm around him.

"She'll be back. She always comes back." Paris held his hand in hers.

"No, Paris. This time she's not coming back. Trust me." And with that Logan was gone, leaving a very shocked Paris behind.

_I've been dying inside you see_

_I'm going out of my mind_

_Out of my mind_

_I'm running circles all the time_

_Will you take what's left?_

_Will you take what's left?_

_Will you take what's left of me?_

_Running circles in my mind_

_Will you take what's left?_

_Will you take what's left of me?_

AN: (Okay, I know it's a short chapter but it's important. This is story is going to be a Lit, but it may have a little bit of Rogan. Also Paris and Logan will most likely get together.)


	3. More Than Words

Let You Go

Jess smiled at Rory, he finally had her. He had been wanting years and now she was lying in his arms.

_Saying I love you is not the words I want to hear you say_

_It's not that I want you not to say_

_But if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

"Jess…" She mumbled, sleepily. "Logan still loves me." A tear ran down her check and Jess wiped it away.

"Oh…that's…that's." Jess let her out of his arms and tightly shut his eyes. "Do you love him?"

_More than words is all you have to do_

_To make it real, then you wouldn't have to say_

_That you love me, because I'd already know_

"No…I mean…I don't know. Seeing him there, pleading me to stay, I guess I realized why I fell in love with him. I mean I miss him." Rory looked at Jess's angry expression.

"I can't believe you just brought that up. After you came here saying you loved me." Jess sighed and moved away. "You don't love me, do you?"

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two?_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say if I took those words away?_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying I love you_

"No, I do. I just don't know how I feel about…about all of this. I'm sorry, Jess. I'm not trying to hurt you." She tried to grab his hand but he moved it.

"You know, Rory, that's just it. You're gonna go home to your mother and tell her about this. And then she's gonna hate me and assume it's my fault."

"Please! I'm not gonna do that." Rory crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe I love, Logan. Maybe, I'm not even sure. But, Jess, I know I love you."

"Rory…I think you should go. I'm sorry you came out here." Jess got up, leaving her alone on the couch.

"No! This was supposed to be perfect. It was supposed to me and you. I love you! Is it that hard to believe?" She followed him.

"Don't make this hard. There's a hotel down the street." He implied she should leave.

Rory grabbed her bag and took a look at Jess. He was standing there showing no emotion. He rested his hand on his head. She opened the door, but Jess ran over to her.

Jess grabbed her. "I love you, Rory. But this is for the best. Please try to understand. It'll never work for us, it never did." He let her go.

"I understand. But, you know, it could work if we both gave it a chance." She was gone again, driving down the street to the hotel.

_Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand_

_All you have to do is close your eyes and just reach out your hand_

_And touch me, hold me close, don't ever let me go_

_More than words_

_Is all I ever needed you to show_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_Because I'd already know_

AN: I think this is a gay chapter but the next will be interesting :)


	4. Hollywood Girl

Let You Go

Rory stood at the bar waiting to order something. She needed something to drink after her horrible day. She had lost two amazing guys and had earned nothing.

_Why'd it have to happen to me  
Why'd it have to hurt so bad?_

"Here you go." The bartender slipped her a drink. Rory looked confused.

"Uh, I didn't order this." She told him and he rolled his eyes.

"From the guy down there." The bartender pointed down that bar. The guy walked over to Rory and sat on the stool next to her.

"Looked like you could use it." He smiled. "I'm Gabe." He took a sip from his own drink and smiled at her again.

"I'm Rory." She tightened her shoulders. "Thanks for the drink, but I'd better go." She tried to walk away.

"Oh, come on. At least agree to dinner with me." Gabe begged her.

_Because in this town  
Trying to find up but I found down  
In the city life  
Can't turn around  
Can't give up I feel too proud  
Under the city lights_

"Thanks, but I already ate." Rory tried to walk away again, but he kept talking.

"Then let me buy you a cup of coffee. Please." Gabe's face was twisted in a bittersweet smile. "It would make my day."

"Okay…what could it hurt?" She walked out with Gabe.

"Okay, this is the place I go when I just need to get away." Gabe grabbed her hand. Rory looked around, it was amazing. "What's you favorite book?"

"Um…I don't know. I like so many. I think it's _the Fountainhead. _I've read it so many times." Rory smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty good. I honestly don't have a favorite book, but the book I've read the most is _To Kill a Mockingbird. _You ever read that?" He put his arm around her and she didn't complain.

"Yeah. It was my favorite book when I was twelve or thirteen. I used to read a lot." Rory looked off into the distance and leaned closer to Gabe.

"And now?" He asked.

"I don't know. I really don't have that much time anymore. I guess I just don't read for fun. Jeez, I cannot for the life of me remember the last book I read."

"Do you go to school?"

"Yale. What about you?"

"Yale, wow. I just go to Penn State. Yale, that's amazing." He laughed a little. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, not anymore."

"Why'd you break up?"

_Because in this town  
Trying to find up but I found down  
In the city life  
Can't turn around  
Can't give up I feel too proud  
Under the city lights_

Rory sighed. "Too personal?" Gabe kissed her on the neck.

"No. I thought I was in love with someone else, but he didn't love me back. Something like that." Rory laughed a little. "You know, I just met you and already I told you something I wouldn't even tell my best friend."

"Maybe that's the point." He looked into her eyes and she didn't look away.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you're telling me because I don't know you. Because it's a pretty big possibility I will never see you again and you just had to get it out."

"No, I want to see you again."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. You're a cool guy, Gabe." She got up. "Come on let's go to my room." He smirked and followed her.


	5. Let Me Go

Let You Go

They were kissing passionately on her bed. Hours before she had told Jess she loved him and now she and Gabe were kissing. Rory had to take a breath; she had to stop this before it escalated.

_One more kiss could be the best thing  
But one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve_

"You know, I think I could love you if I got to know you." Gabe whispered in Rory's ear, causing her to smile.

"You know, I could say the same about you." Rory Gilmore had finally earned the title of a hoe and for some strange reason she was okay with that. She kissed him again and all it led to was more kissing.

_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me_

"I just met you and I feel like I knew you all my life." Rory pulled Gabe on top of her. He smirked, and then he smiled.

"Maybe we're soul mates." She knew she was kidding herself. She was only using Gabe to get back at Jess and Logan and everything else going wrong in her life.

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go_

"Maybe." He wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, let's do something crazy." Gabe had a smile on his face that Rory was his wild smile, but she liked it.

"Like what?" She asked somewhat nervous and somewhat excited.

_I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
When I know what I'm going through_

"I don't know. Let's go borrow a limo or something." That's when realization hit her. She didn't even know Gabe and here she was going to do something totally outrageous.

_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me_

Tears formed on Rory's eyes in memory of Logan. "Hey, are you okay?" Gabe's words trying to sooth and clam her down.

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go_

"Yeah, I'm fine." She wiped the tears on her face. "It's just…I can't do this, okay. But, Gabe, I really want to get to know you." She twisted her mouth into a faded smile.

"What's wrong? Everything was going great." Gabe looked more annoyed than sympathetic towards Rory.

_And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside I know  
I know  
When all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows  
Who knows_

"I just broke up with my boyfriend this morning to be with another guy, but that guy didn't want me and I'm still in love with both of them." Rory looked down. "It's not fair to you."

"Um…okay. I'd better go then. Hey, you got my number, call when you're ready." Gabe walked out of the room, leaving Rory alone. She realized that this was the first time all day she had felt alone.

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go_


	6. Just Want You To Know

Let You Go

Logan stared at it, the picture of her. He held it in his hand; it was the day they first met. He took a picture because he was instantly attracted to her.

_Looking at your picture from when we first met  
You gave me a smile that I could never forget  
And nothing I could do could protect me from you that night _

Wrapped around your finger, always on my mind  
The days would blend 'cause we stayed up all night  
Yeah, you and I were everything, everything to me

He let his head hang. No one would ever understand what he was going though, just trying to keep his mind off of her. Sure, the guys had invited him to a party,but without Rory he just didn't know if he was betraying her trust by having fun.

_I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know_

Logan hoped to God she would want him back; someday. He had prayed, he had wished, he had done everything he could think of to get her back. Logan knew it was pretty much out of the question, he knew she wouldn't need him anymore. Any guy could give her love, but she could give so much more.

_All the doors are closing I'm trying' to move ahead  
And deep inside I wish it's me instead  
My dreams are empty from the day, the day you slipped away_

He smiled a little, but it was a broken smile. It was bittersweet and that was exactly how he felt. He missed her, which that part was obvious, he was willing to do anything to get her back and that wasn't showing.

_I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know  
_

Logan sighed and turned of the light, even thought it was only 9:30, he was going to bed. If dreams were the only place he could have her, he would sleep forever.

_That since I lost you, I lost myself  
No I can't fake it, there's no one else _

I just want you to know  
That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say I would do it all again  
Just want you to know


	7. Ocean Avenue

Let You Go

Jess listened to the radio; the murmur of words was lost on him. He had told her to leave; he was the one who didn't want her. He was the idiot.

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue,  
Where I used to sit and talk with you,  
We were both 16 and it felt so right,  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night,  
Staying up all night._

Jess hadn't had a relationship since Rory. Sure, he'd gone a few dates but nothing serious. He contemplated calling her, but pushed that out of his mind.

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street,  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet,  
We were both 18, and it felt so right,  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night,  
Staying up all night._

The only thing on Jess's mind was Rory, Rory Gilmore. He had loved her and he was almost positive he still did.

_If I could find you now  
Things would get better,  
We could leave this town,  
And run forever,  
Let your waves crash down on me  
And take me away, yeah, yeah._

He looked out his bedroom window and stared down the street, to the hotel where she was. He crinkled his eyebrows and ran a hand through his dark black hair.

_There's a piece of you that's here with me,  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by,  
I can make believe that you're here tonight,  
That you're here tonight._

Nothing seemed to make since anymore, every since she had left, no, since he had left her. But that was years ago, too many years ago. Jess was only eighteen and Rory seventeen.

_If I could find you now,  
Things would get better.  
We could leave this town,  
And run forever  
I know somewhere; somehow, we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me,  
And take me away, yeah_

He let his hand rest on his desk and looked at the first couple of chapters of his new book. He called it _Nothing Matters Anymore. _He was sure it was about Rory. He hadn't had an idea for the book words just poured out of him.

_I remember the look in your eyes,  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight,  
Not here,  
Not now.  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
We'll be together for one more night,  
Somewhere, somehow._

He pushed the thought of Rory into the back of his mind. He turned the music up, just so he could forget. He turned on the TV and lied down on his bed. Jess sighed, he tried to fall asleep but he couldn't.

_If I could find you now,  
Things would get better.  
We could leave this town,  
And run forever  
I know somewhere; somehow, we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me,  
And take me away, yeah_

All Jess was doing was tossing and turning. He was honestly trying to sleep, but he just couldn't. He was in pain, in deep pain. And there was nothing he could do about it.


	8. Bad Day

Let You Go

Rory watched her cell phone, praying it would ring. She hoped Jess or Logan called her, but they didn't. Rory picked up the phone and dialed a number that was familiar to her.

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

"Hello?" Lorelai asked, tentatively into the phone like she was expecting a call.

"Hi, mom. It's Rory." Rory fell back on her bed.

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

"Rory, where are you? I called Logan's house and he said you left." Lorelai asked with a mixture of confusion and satisfaction that she left Logan.

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

Rory considered her opinions. "I'm in Philadelphia."

"Philadelphia? Jeez, when you leave your boyfriend you're supposed to go to New York or some other big city like that. Come on, Rory, have I taught you nothing?" Lorelai joked. "But seriously, why are you in Philly?"

_Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

"Okay, mom, don't freak out." Rory bit her lip and rested her head on a pillow near her.

"I'll try not to freak out, okay. Rory, what is it?" Lorelai dropped her joking voice and turned her tone serious.

"I came to Philadelphia to visit Jess." Rory was prepared for the worst.

_You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day_

"You mean the same Jess that left you in high school, that said he loved you and then ran away, that asked you to leave your life to go away with him? Is that the Jess we're talking about?"

"Okay, that's not really fair because he didn't run away, he drove away." Rory took a deep breath and didn't let it out for awhile.

"Rory…come on…Jess? You were better off with Logan." Lorelai rubbed her hand over her eyes.

"You know what? It doesn't matter anyway, he kicked me out. Are you happy?" Rory felt hot tears stinging her eyes.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong_

"Rory, I'm sorry…"

"No. I don't think you are, you're happy. You'd rather have me unhappy for my whole life than happy with Jess."

_So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

"Rory, that's not true and you know it. It's just why should you trust him now after what he did?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom, please, I just know, okay." Rory bit her lip.

"Okay, I get it. If you want Jess I fully and totally support that. Go Jess! Go Jess! You can do it, Rory!" Lorelai smirked.

"Mom…" Rory warned.

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day ohhh  
You had a bad day_

"Oh, isn't Jess just dreamy. If you didn't like him I would totally steal him away from you. Logan? As if!" Lorelai joked.

"Okay, that's enough." Rory shook her head.

"I'll stop. So, if you want Jess that's okay. I trust you."

"Thanks, Mom. Hey, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright, babe. Remember, Jess is so dreamy."

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day ohhh  
You had a bad day_

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Rory." Rory hung up the phone with a big grin on her face; maybe her day was going to be better than yesterday.


	9. AN! Very important!

Sorry everyone who is reading this story because I am not continuing with it. If anyone wants to finish be my guest because I don't want to. I had this idea that I would make the last chapter a literati ending but add another chapter for a Rogan ending so as long as you do that go ahead. I wrote this a couple moths ago and as I tried to right the chapter after the last one I'm posting I just couldn't do anything because I can't remember what I was feeling writing this. If you want to finish it go ahead but please give me credit for the chapters I wrote.


	10. THIS IS THE END! FOR ME!

Let You Go

She drove down the street oblivious to Jess standing out of his apartment. He sighed at watched her car speed by, but it stopped. Rory's car pulled into the parking lot and she got out.

"Jess…" She fumbled with her car keys. "Um…" She cleared her voice. "I'm…uh…sorry." She bit her lip awaiting her response.

"Yeah…me too." Jess looked away, his head hoping she would leave, but his heart wishing she would say. "I guess we'll catch up some other time?" He asked more than stated.

"Can you give me a chance to explain?" She walked over to him and put her hand in his and Jess didn't object.

"Okay. Cable's out I could use some entertainment." Jess took his hand away and crossed his arms over his chest.

Rory sighed, but continued. "Let me start out by saying that I love you, remember that. Last night at the hotel I met a guy…" She paused.

"Name please." Jess deadpanned.

"Gabe Adams." Rory replied with a gleam in her eyes.

"Gabe Adams?" He chuckled. "Man, he is the biggest ass in Philly." Jess looked at Rory who had a look of terror on her face. "Used to room with him, he slept with all the girls I brought home."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Oh, I don't believe that." She proceeding to laugh, but it came out sounding nervous.

"Okay." Jess smirked. "Whatever helps you sleep." He turned away, but turned back. "Really, Gabe Adams is a jerk. Rory, I'm just trying to help you."

"Kicking me out last night was very helpful." She glared. "It's your fault I even met Gabe, so don't say you're just trying to help me."

"Listen, Rory. Gabe does that, he tricks girls into believing things about him. He does this sweet act thing. All he really wants is to get laid. Which you probably gave him."

She was fuming, he face was turning red. Her fist clenched while she glared. "Go to hell, Jess Mariano! Just go to hell!"

She drove off in her car leaving Jess with a smirk on his face, but it quickly faded when he realized what he had just done.

AN: Sad way it end it, huh. Well I guess it's a Rogan, unless someone else finishes it. You can make it anything you want, but I think I wrote a Rogan.


End file.
